yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
OHAL/Avrupa Konseyi
Avrupa Konseyi Delegasyonu OHAL Komisyonu Raporunu Hazırlıyor 5 Aralık 2017 admin Gündem, Haberler 0 OHAL Komisyonu ziyaretinde bulunan AKPM Hukuk İşleri ve İnsan Hakları Komitesi delegasyonunda bulunan kişilerden David Milner’e e-posta ile ohal komisyonu ile yaptıkları görüşmelerin detaylarını sormuştuk. Aşağıdaki e-postayı göndermişler. Mektupta özetle; OHAL Komisyonu ile yaptıkları görüşmelerin şu an için paylaşılamayacağını, 22-26 Ocak 2018 tarihleri arasında delegasyon başkanının bir rapor sunacağını, bu raporun herkese açık olacağını bildirmişlerdir. Avrupa Konseyi Hukuk İşleri ve insan Hakları Komitesinde rapor son halini alıp, Nisan 2018 tarihli Avrupa Konseyi görüşmelerinde tartışılacağı ve nihayete ereceği anlaşılmaktadır. Temelde delegasyon OHAL Komisyonu ile ilgili raporuna son halini verirken örnek ohal komisyonu kararlarından hareket edeceklerini söyleyebiliriz. Önümüzdeki günlerde OHAL Komisyonu vermiş olduğu kararlardan bu komiteye bildirimde bulunacağını tahmin ediyoruz. Komite, bu komisyonun iç hukuk yolu olup olmadığına ilişkin görüşlerini raporlaştıracaktır. İç hukuk yolu olup olmadığına ilişkin değerlendirme ve analizler sadece örnek kararlara göre yapılabilir. Gelen Cevap; Türkiye’de kurulan soruşturma komisyonu üyeleriyle son görüşmelerim hakkında sorularınıza cevaben; Bu toplantı, İsviçreli bir parlamento üyesi Raphaël Comte tarafından Avrupa Konseyi Parlamenterler Meclisi için hazırlanan Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesinin yürürlükten kaldırılmasına ilişkin bir rapor için bir anket ziyaretinin parçasıydı. Bay Comte’ya işinde yardım ediyorum. Raporda, Türkiye’deki acil durumun yanı sıra Ukrayna ve Fransa’daki durum da incelenecek. Bay Comte, insan hakları şikayetlerine yönelik iç hukuk yollarının bir parçasını oluşturmayı amaçladığı gibi, soruşturma komisyonunun sizin gibi durumlarda insanlara yapılan çalışmaların önemini tam olarak takdir etmektedir. Raporu, bu nedenle, diğer kaynaklardan alınan bilgilerin ışığında, soruşturma komisyonunun oluşumunu, prosedürünü ve sonuçlarını çok dikkatle inceleyecektir. Ancak bu aşamada, toplantı sırasında soruşturma komisyonundan alınan bilgileri sizinle paylaşamayız. Ayrıca, soruşturma komisyonunun belirli hukuki veya gerçek sorularla nasıl başedebileceği veya bireysel davalarda nasıl karar verebileceği konusunda size bilgi veremiyoruz. Bay Comte, 22-26 Ocak 2018 haftasında Strasbourg’da toplanınca Meclis’in Hukuk İşleri ve İnsan Hakları Komitesi’ne raporunu sunacak. Komite Komite onayladıktan sonra bu rapor kamuya açık olacak. Daha sonra, 23-27 Nisan 2018 haftasında genel kurul tarafından tartışılacaktır. Saygılarımla, David MILNER, Deputy to the Head of the Secretariat, Legal Affairs and Human Rights, İngilizce Tam Metin: Thank you for your enquiry concerning my recent meeting with members of the inquiry commission established in Turkey under legislative decree no. 685. This meeting was part of a fact-finding visit for a report on derogations to the European Convention on Human Rights that is being prepared for the Parliamentary Assembly of the Council of Europe by a Swiss parliamentarian, Mr Raphaël Comte. I am assisting Mr Comte in his work. The report will examine the state of emergency in Turkey, as well as those in Ukraine and France. Mr Comte fully appreciates the importance of the work of the inquiry commission to people in situations like yours, as it is intended to form part of the domestic remedy for their human rights complaints. His report will therefore examine the composition, procedure and results of the inquiry commission very carefully, in the light also of information received from other sources. At this stage, however, we cannot share with you information received from the inquiry commission during the meeting. Also, we are unable to advise you on how the inquiry commission may deal with particular questions of law or fact, or how it may decide in individual cases. Mr Comte will present his report first to the Assembly’s Committee on Legal Affairs and Human Rights when it meets in Strasbourg during the week of 22-26 January 2018. The report will become public after the Committee has approved it. It will then be debated by the plenary Assembly during the week of 23-27 April 2018.